The invention relates generally to fluid valves and, more particularly, to a valve assembly for a frost-resistant water supply hydrant.
Frost resistant sill cocks or hydrants are known. A frost-resistant sill cock or hydrant typically includes an elongated tubular body with a valve mechanism at a first end and a spout and valve operator at a second, opposed end. The elongated body enables the valve mechanism to be positioned in a relatively warm environment, such as inside a building or underground, while the spout and valve operator are positioned in an environment where freezing temperatures are likely to occur, commonly the exterior of the building. The valve typically comprises a valve seat and plunger which is selectively brought into contact by the valve operator to close off the water supply, and separated to open the water supply to deliver water to the hydrant. Over time, the valve seat and/or plunger can become worn, thus requiring replacement.
The valve seat and plunger are frequently fabricated of brass, and typically include rubber washers or O-rings to provide a suitable seal when in the closed position. Particularly after a period of use, the brass and rubber can become worn or deteriorated, thereby leading to undesirable leakage.
It is known to use ceramic valve assemblies comprising a pair of ceramic plates which rotate relative to each other between an on position and an off position to control the flow of water through the valve. Ceramic valve assemblies have the advantage of resistance to deterioration, long life, and consistent flow control.
It would be advantageous to provide a ceramic valve assembly that can be readily retrofit to existing frost-resistant hydrants produced by different manufacturers.